Against All Odds
by Steph.107
Summary: Thought I'd give a LillyJames story a bash :D Rating might change throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I haven't written anything in a while, which I put down to laziness, **but here we are, with a new story, that I will actually complete if people decide to like it :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeh, you know how it goes; I don't own Harry Potter, which is a shame, because some of them are quite nice people.**

* * *

Against All Odds

Take apart Lilly Evans and the pieces won't make supermodel glamour. They will however, create something with almost impossible beauty, with deep emerald eyes, a small nose, full lips and a body that most people would die for.

Meet Lilly Evans, a 17 year old hardworking student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She is also this years new Head Girl.

Head Girl means more responsibilities, more power, and that she will have to spend the majority of her working and free time with the Head Boy.

And the only person she would think that is responsible, smart, strong and intelligent enough to do it would be Remus Lupin.

Remus was constantly tired it seemed, and the only sensible one in his small group of friends.

They called themselves the marauders.

There was Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. Peter was a round boy, that rarely contributed anything to their conversations or pranks, in fact, Lilly couldn't remember a time were she and him had had a proper conversation, with ought him squeaking a little then just not speaking, although she didn't much like talking to the marauders anyway. Sirius Black was clever, 3rd in their class, good looking, he was also very charming, and was known for his clever wit to get away from teachers punishments, or get closer to girls. Yes, Sirius Black was one arrogant sod.

But Potter, Lilly squirmed uncomfortably thinking of him. He was 2nd in class after her, he was incredibly arrogant, good looking and he new it, he even had half the teachers at their school eating right out of his hand.

It disgusted Lilly, what disgusted her even more though, was that she had just openly thought that Potter was handsome.

Not long sending an owl to Remus, asking if he was Head Boy, and telling him the good news that she was Head Girl, she received his letter in return, telling her that he wasn't infant Head Boy, didn't know who was and to congratulate her on becoming Head Girl.

Lilly sank onto her bed after reading Remus' letter, who on earth could it be? Lilly didn't have much time to ponder this however, as she needed to go to Diagon Alley that day, to purchase her new school books, and get a new set of robes, as she was growing out of her old ones.

After she had made sure she had all her books and things required for the new year, she headed back to muggle London, where her parents would meet her to take her home, but before she got there she stumbled slightly, dropping a bag with the majority of her new books in there. She hurried around, scrambling to pick them all up before too many people noticed, and was startled to feel a hand touch hers slightly, in effort to pick up the same book she had just grabbed.

She looked at the hand, looked up slightly to see a watch that looked evidently new, unless it was kept well, her eyes travelled up the strangers arm, it was tanned, slightly muscular, telling Lilly that this person was male. She followed her way up to the shoulder, towards the face, were she was greeted with a wide, perfect smile, sparkling eyes, small glasses and incredibly messy black hair.

"Lilly! Heavens didn't see you there! How's my favourite flower?"

Lilly scowled, even more so at the way he was still calling her a flower.

"Go away Potter." Lilly said as she grabbed the book off James and stormed off.

It was only later, as she sat in her room packing her trunk, that she felt horrified, shed just been smiling, at how her skin tingled when Potter touched it, his light casual touch, brushing her skin gently, sending electricity through her body.

Lilly stood up and smoothed down her clothes, and went to grab a glass of water. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Please review, as they are always very welcome. 8)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Yeah, I wrote chapter 2 straight away, because I'm feeling a bit giddy and I have nothing else to do…**

**Disclaimer: I once again, have not succeeded in being J.K.Rowling.**

* * *

On September the 1st, Lilly was feeling nervous, this was the start of her final year at Hogwarts.

She double checked everything in her trunk, making sure she had everything she needed, she stood up, smoothing out the imaginary creases in her shirt and jeans.

She looked towards her clock, it read 8:37.

Great, she thought, she began pacing her room, checking her trunk every so often, making sure she had everything she needed. She took out the letter from her desk drawer that told her she was to be Head Girl, one of her proudest moments. She fingered the badge in her pocket, a wave of excitement crashing over her.

As 11oclock was slowly creeping towards her, she stepped out of her parent's car, promising to write to them every week, and to study hard this year.

She raced towards the Kings cross station, grabbing a trolley, and hastily putting her trunk and her belongings onto it.

She walked casually over to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, platform 9 and ¾. She leaned casually against the wall, and as discreetly as possible, fell through.

Brushing herself off slightly, she looked up to see if she could see either of her friends, Alice and Charlotte. After finding that she could not, she got on the train, and found and empty compartment to change into her new robes, figuring she'd have to go down to the top compartment, to address the new prefects.

At 11:20 she made her way towards the top compartment, hoping the new prefects weren't going to be a handful, like the 6th years were last year, also wondering who the

new Head Boy would be.

Sliding open the compartment door, she first saw some very nervous looking 5th years, then the 6th years, then stepping further into the compartment, she saw a tall boy, with messy dark hair. He turned around with a huge smile on his face.

Lilly thought he looked positively gorgeous, but then, concentrating properly, she turned a deep shade of red, and felt the air in her lungs freeze.

It was James Potter.

"Potter!" she said sharply, "what are you-"

She looked down, and there on his chest, was a perfectly polished gleaming badge, that even she couldn't mistake.

James Potter was Head Boy.

"Lilly! Glad you decided to join us, I've just given out the timetable for patrols, would you like to explain to the new prefects what this involves or shall I?" James said while given her his usual slanted grin.

Typical Potter she thought, always either trying to make a move on her, or trying to make a fool of her.

She looked him up and down, and realised she started feeling quite hot, his hair was longer then usual and messier then ever, he had slight stubble on his chin, and his eyes still had that young boyish sparkle to them. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing those strong arms again, his tie loose.

She shook herself slightly, realised she'd just been staring, and made a mental note to not ever look at Potter like that again.

"What…you?! But why? You can't be Head Boy! Is this some stupid prank Potter?" Lilly said harshly.

James shook his head, looking slightly hurt, but the corners of his mouth were still curled into a smile.

Perfect, she thought as she slammed the compartment door shut, exactly the person she needed to ruin her last year.

She hastily grabbed the patrol lists from James, making sure their hands didn't touch, but James wouldn't let go, she looked up at him expectedly, seeing the smile on his face, knowing he was enjoying this.

She stood awkwardly for a moment, looking into his eyes, until a 6th year cleared her throat loudly.

"Potter!" Lilly muttered through gritted teeth, "give me the damn papers."

James let go, never letting the grin leave his face, and Lilly turned round after taking the papers, to tell the new prefects what they had to do in different situations.

She felt a hand on her waist, stopped suddenly, feeling slightly embarrassed, turned around to tell Potter to get his filthy hand off her, but upon seeing his hopeful expression, his boyish smile, she had a sudden idea. This year wasn't going to be easy for him either, she looked at him, and smiled back, then turned around to carry on addressing the prefects.

After she had finished, she started tidying up all the papers left from the meeting, when she felt a finger softly trace down her spine. She shuddered, goose bumps rising throughout her body, she knew it was James before she turned around, what she didn't know, however, was that James was going to grab her, and start pushing her slightly towards the compartment wall, never leaving the incredibly close proximity.

As Lilly felt herself being pressed against the wall, she started to blush, growing hot. Their bodies were touching; she could feel more or less everything of his body pressed against her, if she moved her head forward just an inch or so, she'd practically be kissing him. She could feel his warm breath on her face, taking in his smell. She looked into his eyes; they seemed to be burning with a hungry passion.

She tilted her head sideways slightly, was about to learn forward, not being able to stop herself, when the responsible part of her almost screamed in her head to stop what she was doing. She pushed him away, feeling a little more than embarrassed.

"You know Lilly, for a second there; I thought you were going to kiss me." James said with a grin.

"For a second there so did I" Lilly gasped. What on _earth_ had she just said?

James looked at her, wide eyed, hardly daring to believe what he'd just done, well what he'd just got away with really, and what she'd just said, he watched her as she fled the compartment, looking like a redheaded blur.

James smiled; she was possibly the most stunning redheaded blur he'd ever seen. He let out a very audible sigh, and made his way back to the marauders compartment. Just as he was sliding the door open, Lilly slammed hers shut.

She stood with her back to the door, breathing heavily; she's never felt so… so physically close to someone before.

She tried to calm her breathing, and noticed as Alice and Charlotte exchanged worried looks.

She began to speak, but upon noticing a small smile creep up on her face, she realised something.

She'd enjoyed it too.

* * *

**Reviews welcome everyone**** :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : 3****rd**** chapter is done, which is shocking, because imagined myself taking years to write it… oh well. Enjoy... or not you know…**

**Disclaimer : You don't really need reminding do you…?**

* * *

Lily looked towards the two girls who were clearly expecting her to tell them why she was smiling. What the hell she thought, Potter was probably already telling his friends what had happened anyway. 

"Well?" Charlotte started, "what happened with James?"

Lily felt a little hot thinking about it, she new her cheeks were probably going pink.

"Oh…erm, well, not much, how did you know he was Head Boy anyway?" Lily managed to stutter.

"Never mind that Lils, how come your smiling like that, and what's that, your blushing, what did he do?" Alice added.

"Erm, well, he urgh… first wouldn't let me have the timetables, then he put his hand on my waist but I managed not to shout at him, then after the prefects had gone he kind of pushed me up against a wall, we were so close I could feel his breath on my face…" Lily said vaguely, remembering it as vividly as if it were happening now. Realising that she'd trailed off, and both Alice and Charlotte were staring at her wide eyed, she realised she needed to expand on what she just said.

"He didn't try anything, he was grinning at me though, and well, I think I almost kissed him…but he didn't do anything, and then he was totally calm about it, that's when I came running back. I must have looked like an idiot." Lilly said feeling stupid at how she reacted.

"You almost _kissed_ him?!" Alice almost shouted, "I thought you despised him…"

"I do…well, I thought I did…" Lily trailed off again, not really knowing how she felt, or what to say.

She looked up from her hands and looked at her two friends, who were looking at her as though she'd lost her mind.

The rest of the journey seemed fairly uneventful, discussing what each of them had done over the holidays, but Lily wasn't concentrating, she couldn't help going over what had happened in her mind, how close they were, what she almost did, she couldn't like Potter, could she?

As the train slowed to a stop, Lily pulled on her robes, and followed Alice and Charlotte out of the compartment, it never occurred to Lilly how cold it was outside of the train, and she pulled her robes around her tighter.

As she, Alice and Charlotte grabbed a carriage, which appeared to be pulled by nothing, Lilly felt another cloak fall around her shoulders. She looked around, startled. Then she heard 4 thuds next to her on the carriage, she whirled around, and saw the 4 marauders smiling back at her. Noticing that James wasn't wearing his robes.

Instead of ripping them off and throwing them back in his face, which she felt that she would have done in any other circumstance, she snuggled into them closer, and smiled towards James, who, like the other 3 boys, looked incredibly surprised.

"How rude!" Alice said to Lily and Charlotte, "after what he almost made you do Lils"

Lily shrugged slightly, and looked quickly towards James, who had obviously been listening, was grinning stupidly at her, when she caught his eye however, his smile softened. She looked away quickly.

James thought he almost saw the corner of her lips form a small smile before she turned back to Alice and Charlotte. He sat there, studying her, taking in how good she looked this year, wondering really, what it would have been like if she'd actually kissed him, hoping against all odds, she would see that he's matured, that she'd recognise finally, how he really felt for her.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. 8)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : OK, I'm not so sure of this chapter, but it gets things going for the next one…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… D:**

* * *

There was basically no excitement whatsoever while the new 1st years were being sorted, Lily realised how relatively boring her life was becoming, all she had planned for this year was to study and pass all her N.E.W.Ts, but Potter had already come in the way of that, she'd been thinking about him since the incident on the train.

After they heard the usual speech, the feast began, this never failed to please Lily, it was magnificent, she watched as nearly all of the new students had a bewilder look on their faces. Lily laughed quietly to herself, she was just as astounded when she was new here.

After several minutes of eating, she noticed a disturbance in front of her, looking up from her conversation with Alice, about a boy named Frank she'd had her eye on for a while, she noticed Charlotte was no longer sitting in front of her. Instead, sat James Potter, smiling as though it was his birthday.

"What do you want Potter?" Lilly hissed, "where's Charlotte gone?"

"You, and in my old spot." James said without changing the expression on his face.

Lily ignored his answer to her first question, although she felt as though she was blushing. She turned quickly, trying to take her mind off James and why he could all of a sudden make her blush, she saw Charlotte sitting fairly close to Sirius, Lily watched as she giggled and blushed as Sirius whispered something in her ear. Lily made a mental note to remember to ask her about that later. Lily turned back to her food, trying her best to ignore James, and his foot that was nudging hers every few seconds or so.

After failing to get James to stop, Lily felt a wave of energy rush through her, not knowing whether she could contain how much she was shaking under the excitement, she slowly lifted her leg, as though to cross it over the other, purposely brushing it against James's leg. When she got to his knee, she looked up at him through her eyelashes, raising an eyebrow suggest fully at him. Upon seeing his expression which could only be described as excitement and enjoyment, Lily immediately dropped her leg, and went back to her food and conversation with Alice.

After desert was finished, and the students were told to return to their common rooms and dormitories, Lily had a quick word with the Gryffindor prefects, making sure they new the password to the common room, and to show the new students how to get there properly.

Lily noticed James hanging around behind her while she was giving the new prefects some last minute information.

"What's the matter Potter? Don't know your way to the Heads dorm?" Lilly asked.

James grinned, "Course I do, I was just waiting for you."

Lily smiled back at him, and starting walking off in the direction of the 7th floor, with James not so far behind, feeling happy again to be back at Hogwarts, she liked summer, but her sisters constant supply of insults for Lily got in the way of things at times.

When both James and lily were about to reach the portrait that allowed them to enter the Heads dorm, James suddenly ran forward, skidding to a halt as he reached the portrait.

"Password?" A small girl in a magnificent white dress asked.

"Television!" James said as though he had accomplished something great.

Lily gave him a questioning look, then remembered that the Head boy and Girl choose the password, this one, Lily thought, wont be as hard to remember.

"I watched one over the summer, it was crazy!" James said, his eyes bulging with excitement, Lily chuckled to herself, it seemed entire wizards found muggle artefacts as amazing as muggles found magic ones.

The portrait swung open, and both Lily and James stepped forward, hearing the portrait swing shut behind them, they looked around. Against the far wall, there was a staircase, no doubt leading to their rooms and bathrooms, to the left of this room, there was a large fireplace crackling against the wall, around that there was 1 three-seated sofa, and two squashy looking chairs, all in a deep red. Behind there, there was a large desk, with four chairs pulled up.

Lily started up the stairs, quickly followed by James.

"Nice view Evans." James said with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up Potter" Lily said, glad she was nearing the top, so she could depart to her room and avoid letting James see the blush on her face.

As they both got to the top, there was a door immediately in front of them, then one to the left, and one to the right. On the left it said James Potter, and the right Lily Evans. Instead of going to her room, Lily walked straight forward.

"What?!" Lily almost screamed,"theres only one bathroom? How… you better not spend long in mornings Potter!" Lilly added with an almost threatening tone.

James ignored her and carried on to his bedroom, which consisted of a large 4-poster bed, a wardrobe, with all his robes and clothes in there, a bedside table, a smaller desk and a dresser table. Lily did the same and looked through her room as well, which consisted of the same things James had in his. Lily gasped as she reached the window, the view was spectacular, even at night, she could see out to the forest, the lake, and half of the grounds from her window. James, hearing her gasp quickly came to her aid, upon reaching her, he also noticed the view. The night sky was clear, and stars highlighted the night sky, the crescent moon lazily reaching such great heights.

"Its beautiful.." Lily said.

"Yeah…" James said while his eyes scanned over her face in the moonlight, "It's beautiful." James trailed off, Lily noticed he looked almost upset.

"I should get going… lessons tomorrow…" James managed to choke.

Lily followed him out, grabbing his arm, pulling him back slightly.

"Hey…" James turned to her, not meeting her gaze. Lily moved closer to him and quickly kissed him on the cheek, then left to go to her room.

James stood there, smiling slightly, wondering if that had really just happened.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of it. 8**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : OK, this chapter is slightly longer then the other ones so far, and I'm not so sure on this one either, but I'll let others be the judge of that I guess…**

**Disclaimer : Sadly, the only thing I share with J.K.Rowling is the country that we live in.**

* * *

The next morning, Lily spent the majority of 20 minutes banging on the bathroom door. At this rate, both she and James would be late; at least he'd be clean though.

After waiting a further few minutes, she reached for the doorknob, tried turning it. It actually opened. Who the hell leaves the bathroom door unlocked? Lily thought to herself as she made her way in, shielding her eyes in case he wasn't actually in the shower. She looked over towards the shower cubicle, although it was made of glass, Lily couldnt see anything, it was completely fogged over, much like the mirror.

Lily moved over to the mirror, and pressed her hand against it, then started writing James a little message, before quickly making her way out of there, hoping James would be out soon.

James stopped the shower, and stepped out onto the cold floor, grabbing his towel quickly and securely wrapping it around his waist he walked over to the mirror, noticing a hand print and a seven word message which could only have been from Lily.

'You spend too long in the shower.'

James blushed, realising that she'd been in here while he was showering, he looked over at the shower cubicle, it was completely fogged over. At least she hadn't seen anything he thought.

James left the bathroom and looked over towards Lily's room, only to find her standing in the doorway, wearing short shorts and a small top. Lily scowled at him.

"I've been waiting for half an hour Potter."

James grinned and flicked his hair about, getting a few drops of water on her, his smile broadened to hear her squeal as the cold water hit her bare skin. He turned around to go to his room, closing the door behind him.

Lily stood in her doorway for a second, thinking of James, maybe, she thought, all that quiditch he plays might not be such a bad thing. Lily smiled to herself, then realised she needed a quick shower so she wouldn't be late.

After she had showered, dressed and dried her hair, Lily made her way downstairs, ready for breakfast. She found James there, waiting for her. Upon seeing her he grinned, then beckoned that she go ahead of him.

"Ladies first" He grinned.

Lily gave him a questioning look; he never seemed to put anyone other then himself first.

When they reached the Great Hall, Charlotte and Alice called Lily over, as the Marauders did James. Lily was about to tell the two what had happened with her and James, and what the Heads dorm was like, when Professor McGonagall came around with their timetables.

Lily looked down at hers, double charms, divination, the double potions. She smiled, her three best subjects, well what she seemed to be naturally talented at and enjoyed anyway. She also had every lesson with Alice and Charlotte today, looking over Remus's shoulder, it seemed she had every lesson with him today as well. In fact, she had every lesson with all the marauders that day. It seemed they had all chosen divination for an easy subject as well. All people did in that lesson was talk and make pretend predictions and get house points for predicting someone's death. Lily checked her timetable again with Remus's. It seemed all of them had every lesson together. Lily groaned inwardly. It was hard enough liking them at times on their own. Never mind all together.

Lily, Alice and Charlotte headed off towards the second floor for charms, closely followed by the marauders, who were all talking in very hushed tones.

Upon entering the classroom, the three girls headed to their usual spot near the front, the boys to theirs at the back, all dragging out their textbooks, quills and pieces of parchment needed.

Other then a few minor explosions that all came no doubt from the back row, there was nothing all that spectacular about the charms lesson, it was all note taking for their N.E.W.T.s.

In divination however, they were carrying straight on with crystal gazing work from last year. This was a perfect time for everyone to catch up, looking around; Lily couldn't see anyone actually looking at the crystal ball unless the teacher was getting close to them.

Then all of a sudden, Sirius started talking loudly.

"I'm seeing something… but what is it… I can see better now, it's a girl, wearing very short shorts and a small top, telling someone they spend too long in the shower!" Sirius finished triumphantly.

Not just Lily, Charlotte and Alice were looking at him, the entire class was. Lily blushed slightly; it didn't take a genius to figure out that James had told them about this morning.

James kicked Sirius under the table.

"You idiot!" James whispered, "Way to make it obvious I told you about it."

Both James and Sirius were looking over at Lily, Sirius looking highly pleased with himself, James looking incredibly embarrassed.

Alice grabbed Lily's arm, making her turn rapidly towards the crystal ball because the teacher was coming closer to them.

He peered into it.

"My dear…" he started, barley above a whisper, "I see yourself, standing with a man, who is holding your baby, you are in grave danger, only one of you will survive that night…"

Everyone turned towards Lily now, who gave a bemused expression and carried on with pretending to see something.

"Excellent. My future family dies in one night." Lily said with a large amount of sarcasm towards her friends, who were trying hard to contain there giggles.

The rest of divination went by as usual, only one more death was 'foreseen' and the teacher kept giving Lily strange looks.

The rest of the day went by pretty normal for Lily, at lunch she sat with her friends and they discussed the usual, and in potions, only 2 cauldrons blew up, spraying the majority of the class with its potion, which was no doubt caused by either James or Sirius, or both.

In the Heads dorm that evening, as Lily was finishing putting her notes from charms together, she noticed James was staring pointedly at a piece of parchment.

"What have you there?" Lilly asked

James looked over his shoulder at her, slightly surprised.

"Just a bit of parchment." He replied.

Lily heard him mumble something under his breath, and then tucked the parchment into his trouser pocket.

Lily continued to watch him; he cleared up his notes and went up to his room, briefly making eye contact with Lily, raising his eyebrows in recognition.

Lily sighed. What the hell had she gotten herself into, she was interested in him, in what he does, and in how he looks a great deal more then she did the last few years.

Lily was about to follow him up when she noticed something on the chair James was just sat at, thinking that it must have fallen out of his pocket. She picked it up, it felt soft, almost like liquid, she ran her fingers through it. She had a theory about what it was, but didn't want to get caught trying it out, instead she made her way up to James's room.

"Potter." Lily called while knocking on his door. "Can I come in?"

James got up off his bed, and reached the doorknob just as he realised he'd just taken the majority of his clothing off, but opened the door anyway.

"When are you going to start calling me James?" He asked, seemingly unaware of how much he wasn't wearing.

Lily ignored his question and moved her hand forward that carried what looked like a really old cloak.

"Is this yours, it was on the chair you were sat at earlier" Lily said, while making sure her eyes stayed on his face.

James looked at the cloak for a second then grabbed it, hastily throwing it behind his door. He saw her questioning look, and mumbled something again that she once again, didn't quite hear.

Lily's eyes quickly darted up and down his body, he wasn't wearing much, was all Lily could manage to think of, she took and instinctive step forward to him.

James breath caught in his throat, he liked her, he really did, he just wasn't used to being this close to her when she was the one making the first move. She moved her head forward, their lips almost touching, he watched as she closed her eyes slowly.

"Night James." She whispered, retreating and going to her room without looking back.

Then it hit him, what she'd just said. She'd called him James. She'd actually referred to him with his first name. He smiled and closed his door, reaching for the bit of parchment Lily saw earlier, opening it to watch her pace her room.

* * *

**Hmmmm. Reviews anyone? 8**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK, so I know it seems to be taking its sweet time to get down to things, but half way through this I realised I need to explain things more so it doesn't seem like im missing clumps out.**

**Also, sorry about not updating as fast as I have done before… school and things…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this brilliant idea. Bugger.**

* * *

James woke to the sound of the shower running and Lily singing. He'd got use to hearing this when he woke up, insisting that she shower before him. 

They had been at Hogwarts five days now, and James had been looking forward to the weekend, more specifically, he was looking forward to quiditch practice.

After Lily had finished in the bathroom, and James had made sure she was actually in her room, with her door closed, just in case they ran into each other in the space between their rooms. James didn't know how long he could restrain himseif she insisted on walking past his room wearing nothing but a short towel every morning, he went to the bathroom, feeling a lot more tired then he usually did, he'd been out for the majority of the night with the marauders, practically running through the entire grounds of Hogwarts.

James winced as he washed off the dry blood from the cut he got the night before running through the forests. No matter how much he enjoyed being with his friends, he was beginning to dread the full moon as well. He let the water run down over his face, closing his eyes and feeling himself wake up more slightly. James stopped the shower, stepping out and immediately looking towards the mirror. He'd grown used to having messages off Lily every morning on that too.

This morning it read, 'You do realise you have nothing to be up so early for right?'

James was suddenly horrified. Who wakes up at 7 on a Saturday morning?! Evidently Lily did. He grumbled to himself as he made his way back to his room. He looked over at his clock, and felt immediately stressed. He'd already showered; he'd never go to sleep now. He pulled out some parchment from under his pillow.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He stated, watching as ink lines seemed to bleed onto the parchment from his wand.

He looked down at the map, firstly finding himself on it, a little dot with his name next to it was on the parchment, in the head boys room, on his bed. He then looked over towards the head girls room, and saw a small dot with Lily's name above it, who also appeared to be on her bed. He sighed, things seemed to be getting better between the two of them, she called him James all the time now, which would have been enough for him, but she even seemed less annoyed then usual when she discovered her partner would be him in transfiguration. He continued looking through the map, hoping someone would be doing something more then sleeping in their bed this early in the morning.

Lily rolled over onto her back, her hair was wet, and she had only bothered putting on her top and pants. She must have gotten used to waking up and then showing so early in the morning. She thought back to her holidays, she'd normally wait an hour or so, wasting time by watching TV, or reading a magazine or getting to grips with the newest technology for her computer. She felt like what a wizard with no clue whatsoever about the muggle world would do in that situation.

She sat up, flicking her sweeping fringe out of her eyes, making her way to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black jeans, then grabbing some socks.

James watched as she walked around her room, then she started making her way towards her door, James, having only just put his jeans on, dropped the map and hurried to his door as well, not wanting to pass up this opportunity to see her expression towards his body. He opened the door and found Lily just closing hers, she turned to him, her eyes widening. She turned slightly red and noticed he was grinning.

"Oh erm… Morning James…" She trailed off, this being all she could manage to say with James standing there with only his trousers on, his hair tousled and wet, and his body looking better then ever.

Lily silently cursed herself for being able to act like some swooning girl. James made his way forward, he stepped closer to Lily, raised his arm to move her soft red hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I like what you've done with your hair Lily, makes you look sexier." James said with a wink, before moving towards the bathroom, reaching the doorknob then relaising he didn't need to use the bathroom for anything, turned aorund, flashed another winning smile at Lily, then closed his door behind him.

He went back to the map, looking towards the Gryffindor common room, he noticed that his friends Sirius and Remus were up, Peter was still in his bed. He grabbed a T-shirt, pulled on his sneakers and grabbed his cloak, stuffing it in his pocket and almost running out of his room. He had just enough time to shout to Lily he was going to the common room before hurling himself out of the portrait.

He walked at a speed towards the common room, saying the password to the fat lady, then entering.

"Well, look who it is." Came the drawl of Sirius's deep voice.

James grinned, greeted the two and asked how Remus was.

"Still a little shaky, I'm tired, I look a mess, and I think you may have stabbed with your gigantic head at some point last night James, I have a rather odd bruise on my chest." Remus said, indeed looking as though he'd had a rough night. James emptied his pockets, pulling out his cloak, and a sweet wrapper he hadn't quite got round to binning yet. He grabbed at his pockets. A look of horror on his face…

"The map!" He said frantically, looking at the other two boys, who looked just as horrified.

He ran out of the common room, hurtling towards the heads dorm. Hoping Lily hadn't been into his room for anything and discovering it there. That would take a bit of explaining.

He raced up the stairs, not seeing Lily downstairs. He was feeling very panicked now, he reached his door, it was slightly open. He pushed it open more, stepping in.

"Morning again James." Lily said blankly, she was sat on his bed, the map in her hands, she was staring down at it. "Care to explain what this is?"

* * *

**Well, the usual really, reviews would be welcome and apreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Jeez. I'm rubbish at updating. I've also changed the rating, because if not I'm pretty sure someone would have words with me about it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeh, you've heard it all before.**

* * *

"I…urgh…well…"

"You know, suddenly making up your own language won't get you out of explaining how you got this, I've checked it, it shows everyone and everything. It's also very likely against the rules James." Lily said, with a small glint in her eye.

James grinned, he didn't know why and he had earned himself a scowl off Lily. Here she was, accusing him of rule breaking and stealing, and he was smiling at her, he felt foolish, but he didn't care.

"We made it, the marauders and me." James added with a slight blush creeping up his face.

Lily looked at him, and then looked back down towards the front cover of the map. Sure enough, in clear lettering, it read 'Marauders Map' with four names underneath that, no doubt some nicknames they'd created for themselves.

"These four names belong to you and the other three then I assume."

"Oh yeh, I'm Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony and Peter is Wormtail. We made those up a while back, they just stuck I guess…" James trailed off, not sure were this was leading.

"Well, I understand why Remus is Moony, but why are yo-" Lily gasped, and clasped her hand over her mouth, silently shouting to herself.

"What?! Lily what do you know!?" James shouted. He looked towards her and noticed that she looked almost frightened, her eyes brimming with tears.

James lowered his voice. "Please Lily; just tell me what you mean." James pleaded.

Lily thought about it, surely he would already know, after all, they'd been best friends for the best part of 7 years, he wouldn't lie to them about something as important as this, surely. Or maybe he was ashamed of it, like he seemed when Lily asked him about it. Oh well, Lily thought, James needed to know anyway.

"He's a werewolf." Lily stated, staring straight at James

James felt himself grow hot under the collar. How did she know?! Remus wouldn't tell her, they not even that close really, well maybe. James heard himself spluttering. Clearly his speech was against him as well as his thoughts.

"H-how do you know?" James asked quietly, moving towards the bed. He looked down at her, and saw her eyes were still watering. H placed his hand on her shoulder, and as he sat down next to her, he let his hand slide down her arm onto her lap, where her hands were. He held her hand tightly in his own and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me." James said, barely above a whisper this time.

"I figured it out." Lily started, looking down at her lap, were her fingers were entwined with his. She smiled. "I waited a few months after I first got my suspicions to ask him about it. Like why he always seemed ill around the full moon, looked like he never got any sleep and always looked like he had no energy for anything at all. Plus I'd seen him being escorted towards the Womping Willow a few times as well. I asked him during the third year some time, back when we were closer I guess."

"You just came out with it? What, just like out of the blue?" James asked, a look of amusement on his face.

Lily nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed at how it sounded when she said it.

"Anyway James, why do you have these nicknames, there must be something to it." Lily said.

"Oh, we just made those up, nothing special about them." James said hurriedly, feeling uncomfortable.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, knowing full well that there was something else to it.

"Alright… oh jeez, were do I begin? Well you know Remus is a werewolf, so that part is easier to explain I guess. Well you know humans can't be around werewolf right, while they're transformed anyway. It's dangerous and well, stupid really if you go near one. So we sort of found a way to be around him while he's transformed, so he's not alone for the entire period really."

Lily looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean you found a way to be around a way to be around him while he's transformed, unless you change something about yourself, I don't see how you could do it."

James sighed and ruffled his hair, and looked down towards his hands, which were still holding Lily's. He blushed slightly, and continued his explanation. "We do change something. We, well, we transform ourselves as well."

"Show me." Lily said simply.

James started spluttering again, and she shot him a threatening glare. Knowing full well Lily wouldn't drop the subject. He sighed and stood up, also knowing she'd probably kill him for what he was about to do. He stood in front of her, and watched her nod at him, keeping her eyes on him all the time, still with that piercing stare.

Lily looked alarmed as she saw his body start to change before her eyes, and after a few seconds he wasn't even stood there anymore, what was there however, was an elegant looking stag. Lily gasped, and it changed back into James again.

"What?! But… you're not even registered. You're doing this illegally!" Lily shrieked.

James looked sheepish, but the corners of his mouth were curling into a smile again. "We did this to help him, plus its pretty cool." James said

"How can you stand there grinning like an idiot when you've just admitted to doing something illegal to me?! And you've just ratted on your friends because it's clear that they do this as well!" Lily shouted.

James stared at her and smiled. "You're dangerous when you're like this."

"What! I'm dangerous!? You're the one illegally transforming into an animal and running around with a werewolf!" Lily shrieked, feeling incredibly angry at him.

James said nothing but moved towards her again, pulling her up off his bed making her stand in front of him. Lily tried to wriggle free but James tightened his grip on her hands.

"What the he-" Lily shouted. Looking almost scared at the excited glint in his eye.

James said nothing, but stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms tight around her back. He pulled towards her and kissed her.

At first Lily didn't know what she was doing, but she figured she'd already started kissing him back when she discovered she had her arms around his neck, pulling them closer still.

James loosened his grip around her back slightly, and moved his knee forward, in between her legs and felt Lily shudder against him.

He smiled at her, pulled himself away from her and grabbed the map. He walked out of the room and closed the door without giving a backwards glance.

Lily looked towards the door. A look of confusion on her face. She sank down onto his bed, wondering for the hell had just happened.

* * *

**Rate and Review please 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wooooooo. I'm beginning to update sooner again. This pleases me. Oh well. Have a happy chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: Oh poo.**

* * *

James almost skipped down the stairs. He'd actually just kissed Lily Evans. And she'd actually kissed him back. He felt like singing, when he heard his bedroom door slam open.

"James POTTER!" Lily shrieked.

James flinched and whirled around, his smile and good mood quickly ebbing away.

"What the _hell_ was that about!?" Lily made her way down the stairs and was now staring angrily up at James. She was confused and didn't know what to make of that kiss, didn't think she'd let herself go that far. Not yet anyway.

"Oh, well… Jeez Lily, I'm pretty sure that's what is commonly known as a kiss." James answered.

"I know that, why did you do it?"

"You did it too!" James said, steadily getting angry. Why was she being so awkward about it?

"What!? You kissed me first!" Lily shouted.

"You kissed me back!" James shouted in return.

They were steadily getting closer with each remark they shouted at each other, feeling the anger ebbing off each others bodies, everything was getting more heated.

"James! What the hell were you thinking?! Why did you actually do it?"

James stopped short at that, he didn't really know himself, he hadn't planned on kissing her. He was glad he did all the same, but he was just as surprised by his own actions as she must have been.

"I…I don't know…I wanted to I guess…" James said feebly, feeling uncomfortable with the situation they were in, they were standing very close again. She was being dangerous again.

"So you just fancied doing it then?! No particular reason. Hey! Lets all go around kissing people for the sake of it and messing with their emotions and feelings. They wont mind at all!" Lily finished with a lot of sarcasm. "And what were you trying to pull off with hat kiss anyway?! I don't see anything that you've accomplished!"

"You know what your problem is Lily? You don't like this because you know you wanted it too! You cant deny how you've felt in the past week or so. I know I cant deny how I've felt for the past few years or so." James said angrily.

Lily threw herself at James, catching him square in the chest. Together they both fell onto the ground. They were rolling around, both equally as angry as the other, both trying to overpower the other.

James, being a lot stronger then Lily, forced himself on top of her. He had his hands held tightly around her wrists, pinning them to the floor.

Lily looked up, James was fully on top of her, chest to chest. James leant down and kissed her again, this time his intensions clear of what he wanted.

He wanted her, and there was no mistaking his passion and desire to keep like this forever.

Lily loosened her wrists slightly, and pulled them out from James's reach, she knocked him over, landing on top of him, kneeling over him. She bent down closer to his face.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this James." Lily finished with a small smile. She got off him, steadied herself and held out her hand to help him up too. James accepted and passed her a flattering smile. He left his there a little longer and she moved closer to him again.

James blushed slightly, he didn't want to say or do anything that would make Lily get mad at him again.

"I like you, Lily" James whispered.

"Yes, I know that but-"

"No Lilly. I really, really like you." James whispered again.

Lily took a step back, and noticed the blush creeping up on his face, as he bowed his head as if he was suddenly interested in the carpets. Lily new how he felt for her, but never had she heard him say it so gently, so… full off emotion.

She moved into him first, kissing him lightly, while she still held his hand. The kiss felt amasing. Soft, it was enchanting.

James pulled away first, looking into her eyes and saying that he was expected elsewhere.

Lily nodded and let go, watching him make his way through the portrait, she finally turned her back and made her way back to her own room.

James stopped and leaned against the wall after he had exited the portrait, gently fingering his lips, still feeling the kiss lingering there.

That was it, he thought. He had to tell her.

* * *

**Rate and Review please 8)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, new chapter finally, I know this chapter is a little different to the other, I hope anyway, because when I got a review from Fire of Thine Eyes, asking for more feelings, I realised I did need to put more of their feelings into this story. Thank you :**

**Also thank you to RyanL1471 for checking this over for me.**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes.**

* * *

James fingered his lips, could still feel the kiss lingering there. He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He put them back on and started towards the Gryffindor common room again.

Lily pressed her back against her bedroom door she'd just slammed shut, breathing deeply she ran a hand through her hair, noticing it had gotten tangled during their slight brawl, and then the kiss. Lily reminded her self, touching her lips, almost feeling the warmth all over her body she had felt when James had pinned her down. A tingle ran through her body that she'd grown used to feeling when James was around. This was different; it was like electricity surging through her body, stopping in the pits of her stomach, like a constant case of the butterflies. She crossed the short distance from her bed to her dressing table, and began detangling her hair. Her eyes watering, congratulations, Lily thought, you've finally fallen for James Potter.

James stopped dead as he reached the Gryffindor portrait, thinking of Lily. Well, what he actually thought of Lily, and how he felt. Did he want to go into the common room? No doubt being questioned on why he was late, or he could go down to the great hall- no, too obvious. He decided to go down to the quidditch stands; no one would be there this early on a Saturday morning. For any morning for that matter.

James sat down, middle of the Gryffindor stands, and his head sank into his hands, sighed then lifted his head up, ruffling his hair as he did so, out of habit now, rather then some sort of 'pose' everyone else assumed it to be.

He loved her, he realised he had for some time, to what extent, sometimes, more recently now then before, it felt a lot like lust more than actual love, which lead him to believe he wasn't in love with her. James started to get up, but stopped midway. She'd kissed him back, but what did she feel about him? This was another one of those times where he wished he could read minds, Lily's mind at least. Perhaps though, he wouldn't like what he would 'read', what if she _didn't_ feel the same way? What if she did like him, only not as much? He doubted she felt more about him than he did her, but…what if she did? And expected too much of him straight away? He didn't know if he could handle that, he'd tried for so long to get her attention on him this way, and he defiantly wasn't going to mess it up.

Lily looked up abruptly, suddenly feeling a wave of emotion crash over her. She wasn't sure how she felt about James, she was even more unsure of how he felt about her. It was no secret that he liked her a lot, but was it just for the physical stuff? Had she given herself away too early? To see if he really did her like her enough for a relationship? Whatever they felt, and wherever he was, they needed to talk she decided. She straightened out her hair, made sure she didn't show signs of obvious butterflies in her stomach, making her lips curve into a grin every so often at what had happened, and went down into the common room to wait.

James stood up, debating with himself whether he was doing the right thing, he needed to talk to her, but he had no idea what he was supposed to say. What if she rejected him? Again? He couldn't handle it this time, every other time; he'd made himself half believe that he _was_ actually joking. How wrong he was. He walked down the stairs in the stands slowly, with each step, bringing himself another reason why he shouldn't in fact go and talk to her about it, but with each new thought, he reminded himself, that he couldn't just leave things hanging open. Before he knew it, before he wanted it really, he was back at the heads dorm. Stood outside, staring hard at the portrait, wondering if he should really go in.

Don't be a coward his inner voice said. Wondering where the hell his inner voice had suddenly come from, he barley whispered the password, before stepping into the common room. He stared at Lily as she suddenly stood up, not quite meeting his gaze, a blush slowly making its way up her cheeks, making her look even more appealing.

James closed the distance between the two in two short strides and immediately took her in his arms.

Lily tried suppressing her gasp of surprise but wasn't successful, he was freezing, and she felt as though she was going numb being this close to him. She slowly slid her arms around his neck, hesitant at first, but when James pulled her even closer she had no choice. She took a sharp in take of breathe as he held her body firmly against his hard, cold chest, smelling his scent, he smelt like nothing she'd ever smelt before, like he belonged outdoors, where people could be carefree, yet relaxed. Whatever it was, Lily could hardly notice anything but his presence, how his hands felt like they were burning into her lower back as they held her tightly despite how cold they were, how he turned his head slightly to softly press his cold lips against her hair. She felt her heart race, she was sure he could feel it too, because she could feel his, beating wildly.

* * *

**Hopefully I will update this in the next week, because I really do need to finish this.**

**Rate and Review? 8**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, Ok folks. This is the last chapter I'm sorry to say. I must admit that now I've started writing this again I'm sad it's ended, but it was always going to end at this point.**

**I might be doing a sequel to this though :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own these guys…**

* * *

Lily, pulling James impossibly closer still, couldn't help but smile into his chest. She had no idea how long they had stood there, holding each other, or how long they intended to stay there. All Lily new was that she never wanted this to end, she suspected, well hoped, that James felt the same way.

"_Lily…_" James murmured, still with his cheek pressed against her hair.

Lily fought to control herself, to calm her breathing.

"_Yes?_" She choked.

"_I think I'm melting_." James whispered. Lily giggled, looking up, noticing his small half smile.

He reluctantly let go of her waist, and dragged his fingers down her arms, which had just dropped to her sides, towards her hand, sending shivers down her spine. He pulled her along with him towards the two-seater by the fire. He sat down, noticing Lily almost dithering, as to how or where she should sit, and pulled her down firmly next to him. He draped his arm over her shoulder, holding her closer again, while she somewhat placed her head shyly down on his shoulder. Lily didn't move as James carefully rested his head on hers, careful not to move suddenly, so he wouldn't loosen his tight grip around her.

Lily almost choked on her own heart as he softly placed a kiss on her hair again. She couldn't help remember all those times she had been unintentionally close with James, when he used to pull her hair until she had to walk back with him to wherever he wanted to go, only to have him ask her stupid questions, how in the third year he suddenly turned into a stereotypical teenage boy and immediately assumed she'd want him in the same way he wanted her. In the fifth and sixth year he'd matured, slightly. Now this year, she couldn't tell. It was hard to imagine that in the past week, she'd changed her opinions on him entirely, feeling different about him completely, liking him a lot more than she would have ever imagined possible, _loved_ him more than she ever thought possible, and she'd suspected that, in all those times over the years, they did have some sort of connection, waiting in the sidelines for them both to notice. Lily smiled to herself again, then remembering why they were both here, she shifted herself slightly getting James's attention.

"_I- uhh- James, we need to talk right?"_ Lily stammered, silently cursing herself out of embarrassment due to her voice cracking just then.

this, with any previous girlfriends he'd had, it had never been this way, but with Lily, even with her, he expected her to understand everything about him, like he assumed when she held him in her piercing green stare.

"_Lily, well. OK. Here goes, you know I really like you, but that's not it-"_ James paused to look at her as she lifted her gaze to meet his, "_Gosh Lily your beautiful, and a great kisser and-_"

Lily moved away suddenly, sitting as far as possible from James as she could on this small two-seater. Suddenly seeing things in a new sense.

"_You- you just see this as physical stuff?!"_

James stared at her in disbelief… he'd just been sidetracked by her impossible beauty, he couldn't help himself.

"_No Lily, of course I don't_." His eyes matched how hurt his voice sounded.

Lily looked down, not being able to look at his eyes any longer, afraid of being distracted further. She bit down on her lip, willing the tears not to form in her eyes.

"_It just… It sounds like your trying to say goodbye_." Lily choked, still looking down.

James moved over and gathered her in his arms, cradling her, holding her head against the hollow at the base of his throat.

"_Lily… I- I don't think I could ever… __ever__ do that_."

Lily relaxed her muscles slightly, letting herself sink into James's arms even more, but that didn't stop how breathing accelerating, she looked up into his face, her eyes begging him to continue what he was saying.

"_Lily… I... well, I don't know how to say this… well I do, but I've never done this sort of thing before I-"_

"_Do you love me?"_ Lily interrupted, shocked by her own sudden confidence.

James held her even tighter, whispering his answer into her hair again.

"_Yes. Do you love me?"_

Lily looked up at him, staring hard at him for a full minute, trying to make sure her voice wouldn't brake when she answered; she leaned closer and giving him a small, soft kiss on the lips.

"_Yes_."

James moved his head closer to hers again, but this time, holding his cheek against hers, feeling the blush grow in her cheeks, he dropped his face further, his nose running down her jaw, towards her neck where he gave her a brief kiss.

Lily tried to suppress how wildly her heart was beating, almost embarrassed at how he must be able to hear it, but not caring enough to notice.

"_Are you __in__ love with me?"_

James smiled at her question, he knew the answer, he was sure she did too, he brought his face up towards her ear, making her shiver slightly at how his intoxicating breath made her feel. He leaned closer still, holding her close in his arms.

"_I think I might be_."

* * *

**There we go chaps.**

**As always, reviews are welcome. :D**


End file.
